The present invention pertains to a remotely controlled roller platform, having a top support portion for books, magazines, catalogs or any other applicable printed matter. When incorporated in a visual aid system, including a single conventional camera and a TV monitor, a piece of printed matter is placed atop the platform with the camera properly positioned thereabove and the movements of the platform are remotely controlled in a manner whereby the exposed printed matter may be completely sequentially scanned by the camera in a manner whereby it may be viewed on a greatly enlarged scale on the screen of the monitor.
The device provides a very substantial degree of assistance to persons with varying types and degrees of visual defects. The remote control device is preferably in the form of four electric remote control switches mounted in a box, for foot operation by the user, to control two reversible gear motors to position the platform assembly, leaving both hands free to operate a typewriter, for example, or for any other purpose while viewing the printed matter on the screen of a monitor on a greatly enlarged scale.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a remotely controlled roller platform comprised of a base portion, an intermediate portion and a top platform portion to receive a piece of printed matter, disposed relative to a conventional camera means for transmitting substantially enlarged images of the printed matter to a TV monitor, positioned for viewing by the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide the intermediate portion with a trolley roller means and a reversible gear motor in driving connection therewith to provide for controlled reciprocating movement thereof in a first linear plane with the top support portion disposed thereon for movement therewith.
A further object of the invention is to provide the top support portion with a trolley roller means, and a second reversible gear motor in driving connection therewith to provide for controlled reciprocating movement thereof in a second linear plane, at right angles to said first linear plane.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a remote control switch box in electrical connection from a source to the two reversible gear motors.